In many athletic and other types of activities, a person may rapidly move to the side. One well-known example is a “cut” maneuver performed by a forward moving player in basketball. During these and other types of events, a person's foot can experience significant forces and motions. Designing footwear to support and/or protect the foot during such activities remains an ongoing challenge.